Watch Me Fault Her
by Davey-is-Gawd
Summary: Sequel to "Powerless". Same summary. Check it out...because you love me? Yeah.
1. Escape from Hell

**Yes, bitches, I'm backizzle for the Powerless sequel. So yeah, if you've never read Powerless, go read that, or you won't know what's happening. Plzkthnx. **

**Enjoi, lovelies. **

-

"Smoking kills," Ellie said to a girl on the balcony, who was pleasantly taking a drag off of a cigarette.

"So does slicing up your skin," the girl replied.

Ellie shrugged. "Whatever."

Ellie dug her nails into her palm. She missed Paige. She missed Marco. She even missed Jay. She missed her mom and dad. She hadn't been able to resolve any of the issues she had, and now she was screwed. So here Ellie was, stuck here, in the looney bin, without anyone she knew or cared for. She curled up in a little ball in her bed and sobbed.

Her roommate, Brynn, sat up in bed. "You okay, Elles?" she asked.

"No."

Brynn climbed out of bed and sat down next to Ellie, rubbing her back. "You left someone you loved, didn't you, dollbaby?" Brynn smiled down on her.

Ellie merely nodded. "I left everyone I cared about."

"Doll, I know how it is."

-

**Ellie's POV**

I sighed, sitting in front of the toilet in the bathroom. I leaned forward on my feet and put my hand on the flusher. If I just stuck my finger down my throat at the right angle, I'd barf up my food. So I did just that, flushing the toilet as I gagged. Nothing came up. I took a nearby toothbrush and stuck it down my throat. Yes, perfection. I pushed down on the flusher just as bile came up.

Tears filled my eyes as I started coughing. I covered my mouth with the back of my hand. What I saw on my hand scared me. There was blood speckled on the back of my hand. I needed to spit, so I spit in the toilet. Blood. I started crying, screaming, "Brynn!" as loud as I could.

Brynn ran to the bathroom, her eyes wide. "Oh shit, what happened!" she cried, getting a towel and holding it up to my mouth.

I pushed the towel away from my mouth. "I threw up and started bleeding," I replied.

"We have to tell someone," Brynn said hurriedly.

"No!" I yelled.

-

After the little 'accident' I called my mom. "Mommy, please take me out. It's so brutal. Mom, I'm not allowed to go to the bathroom by myself!" I cried, tears cascading down my cheeks.

"I'll think about it, Ellie."

"Please, Mommy. I hate it here. I'm going to come out worse than I went in..." I begged her and begged.

"**Fine**." I could practically see my mother chewing on her lip.

"I love you," I lied.

"I'll see you tomorrow, honey."

-

I sat in Mom's car as she drove me home. "Ellie, I have to go to work, so I'll just be dropping you off at home. You can use the car if you want to."

I nodded, smiling. This had been way too easy. I had her wrapped around my finger.

As soon as I walked in the door, I reached for the phone. I punched in the number, then bit my lip until it bled. "Hi, is Paige there? Oh, okay. Dylan, could you tell her that Ellie called? Thanks. Kay, bye." I hung up, a bit discouraged. I walked into the kitchen, looking for a cup. I was parched. There, on the counter, sat a box of laxatives and diet pills. _You have to be fucking kidding me, _I thought. _She is so stupid_.

The toilet was cheering me on as I puked my brains out. I heard the door downstairs open and close, then someone hang up their coat. "Ellie?" Paige called.

I moved my hand from my mouth and flushed the toilet. "Paige!" I called. "I'm upstairs." I wiped the vomit from around my mouth, then sighed. The back of my throat was sore, and probably bleeding again.

Paige jogged up the stairs. "You okay, Elle?" she asked, glancing from my sweaty forehead to the dirty towel next to the toilet. "Were you just -"

"Hello to you, too." I sighed, tapping my foot.

"Ellie..." Paige was going to cry.

"Paige, please don't cry." I put my hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off.

**Die young and save yourself.**

-

**Yess...sequel. I know it's very unrealistic, but bare with me. Please excuse the suckiness. It'll get betteronce I get back into the flow of writing Pellie.Much love,**

**Zoe **


	2. Lay With Her

**Time for a new chapter. It's been too long, m'dears. But PLEASE REVIEW! Or I won't continue. **

**Disclaimer: The lyrics for "The Last Kiss" or "Weathered Tome" (I'm a bit confused; I think my Black SailsCD has a messup)by AFI were written by Davey Havok and all of his wonderful bandmates. -Cough cough- Hunter, Adam, and Jade -cough cough-. **

**Paige's POV**

"Ellie, are you okay? Seriously, you need to tell me. I'm so fucking scared for you, babe; So scared. Please tell me what you're thinking."

"Please don't ask me what I'm thinking. Trust me, you don't want to know," she whispered, biting into one of her bright pink nails. Ellie's body shook, and she looked like she might pass out.

"Hon, why won't you open up to me? I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to know about you! You're not letting me in, Elle," I cried.

"Please don't ask me to open up. Trust me."

"Why not?" I yelled.

"Because I can't, Paige!" Ellie cried. She rested her head in her hands, curling her legs around up under her body so she was sitting on her feet. "Could you please just..." Her voice was shaking. Here I was, watching my Dollface fall apart.

"Babe, do you want me to leave?" I asked quietly.

"No... Just... I don't know. I have to pee," Ellie said as she stood up, sniffling, and walked into her bathroom. She slammed the door just as the sobs errupted from her throat.

My lower lip trembled as I listened to Ellie cry in the next room. I hated that I put her through so much pain. "Elle?" I called, reaching for my cabdriver's hat.

"Yeah?" Ellie replied in a muffled tone.

"I think I'm gonna head home, okay, babe?"

"Yeah."

"I love you. See you tomorrow."

"Mmm."

**Ellie's POV**

I sat on the bathroom floor with my head in my hands, and I was crying. I'd been crying non-stop since Paige had left, and I was all alone. I slammed the floor with my fists as tears cascaded down my cheeks. I was so **stupid**.

"Sean?" I whispered into my cell phone as I sat slumped against the bathroom door.

"Ellie! Are you okay?" he cried.

"No. Could you please come over? I need you, Seany," I cried, wiping my eyes.

"Okay, baby. I'll be there in a few minutes," he replied.

"Thank you, Sean."

_Click._

When Sean opened the door and ran up the stairs, all I could do was cry. "Sean!" I yelled, moving out of the way of the door.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

I scooted next to him and he enveloped me. "I'm so sorry..."

"Honey -"

"I hate myself for what I did to you."

"Honey -"

"I'm so sorry," I cried, bursting into a new round of tears.

Sean held me - frail, little, broken me - in his arms until I fell asleep. He then put me in bed, kissed my forehead, and slid in next to me. "I love you, Ellie, and I will stay by your side as long as you need me," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me again.

**Aw, a cute Sean/Ellie moment. Next chapter, look for more Sean/Ellie moments and a serious talk between Ellie and somebody. I dunnowho yet, but please suggest someone. Much love,**

**Zoe **


	3. He Loves Her, He Loves Her Not

**This chapter came to me when I was talking to my friend Elliot. So yeah... More about Ellie's ED, and a tad more about her cutting. There still aren't many reviews, but that's okay. **

**Sean's POV**

"Ellie, wake up," I whispered, leaning over her. I poked her in the ribs, but pulled my finger back quickly, as though her tanktop was stained with acid. _She's so bony, _I thought. _How didn't I notice this? I'm so stupid. I had sex with this girl, and she was skinny then, too. I love this girl. More than anything in the world. **If you love her so much, retard, then why didn't you notice anything?**_

I sighed, signing on her computer. If she wasn't going to wake up, I wasn't going to leave her. That's just heartless.

My Sweet Cyanide: hey, sean.

Your Mom: uhm, who is this?

My Sweet Cyanide: paige.

Your Mom: oh. hi.

My Sweet Cyanide: i wanted to talk to you. we need to talk.

Your Mom: dude, paige, not now. ellie's fucking scared the hell outta me at the moment, so im making sure she's okay while she sleeps.

My Sweet Cyanide: oh, she scared you too? god, last night i was at her house and she was crying and shaking and biting her nails. she locked herself in the bathroom, so i went home.

Your Mom: she called me soon after you left; she was really upset. she told me to come over, so i did. and now she's asleep, after crying to me all fucking night.

My Sweet Cyanide: oh. well...you've noticed how skinny she's gotten right? her mom told me that she weighs, like, seventy-five pounds.

Your Mom: holy shit.

My Sweet Cyanide: yeah, that's why she was in the "teen rehab center"

Your Mom: you have to be kidding me. she looks like she weighs more than that!

My Sweet Cyanide: are you inlove with ellie?

Your Mom: no, we're just friends. look, paige, i've gotta go.

My Sweet Cyanide: sure, thats what you're saying.

**Your Mom is no longer available. **

I sat in the computer chair, watching Ellie sleep. Yeah, she used to have baby fat in the beginning. But not anymore. Here she was, Ellie Faith Nash, skin and bones. Her collar bones stuck out like pencils, and when I held her last night, I could feel her hip bones poking up at her skin and digging into my arms. I couldn't believe this.

"Sean?" Ellie asked sleepily, propping herself up on her elbows in bed.

"Yeah, Elle?" I asked quietly, joining her by the bed and stroking her hair.

"What's wrong? You look like you're going to cry." Ellie let herself fall back onto the pillow. I could tell that she was weak.

"Nothing, I've just been thinking. Paige told me about your eating disorder -"

"What!" Ellie yelled, sitting up.

"Ellie, it's no secret, we all know what you do to yourself!" I roared, standing up.

"And what would that be?" she snarled, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

"How you fucking slice up your skin and barf up your food! You're **disgusting**, Ellie Nash!" I yelled. "Oh, and the drugs! You fucking snort coke and shoot heroin!" I shook my head violently. "Do you think I'm stupid? Well I'm not! I know _exactly_ what you do!"

"**GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!**" Ellie screamed. She actually screamed at me.

**Ellie's POV **

How _dare_ Sean come into my house and call me disgusting. Ugh. But he's **right**. And I hate it when I'm wrong. I turned up my stereo (I was listening to Garbage - "I Think I'm Paranoid") and sighed. How pathetically emo could I get? The next thing I know, I'd be listening to Bright Eyes and crying my eyes out. That will **never** happen. I'm Ellie Nash. I'm tough shit. Things as simple as eating problems and cutting and drugs don't get to me, right? Wrong.

Here I am. Sixteen, green eyes, 5"0, 75 pounds, pale as shit, **scared**, **broken**.

**Another chapter, my lovelies. Much love,**

**Zoe **


	4. Write it Out, Nash

**I really wanted to update, so even if it's a bullshit update, it still counts right? **

**Ellie's POV **

I didn't go to school the entire next week. God, I am so pathetic. Anyways, today I got online and took a survey.

**.:Basics:.**  
Full Name: Eleanore Faith Nash  
Nicknames: Ellie, Elles, Elle, Faithy, Faithelz, Nasher, Reds, Fire, Shorty, Sticks, Twiggy.  
Birthdate: March 15  
Eye Color: Hazelish. Depends, they change colors.  
Facial Features: Uhm...what?  
Natural Hair Color: Red.  
Height: 5"0  
Weight: 75 and still counting down.  
Shoe size: 5  
innie/outie: Innie? But why does my belly button matter?  
long/short fingernails: Uhm, medium?  
Status: Taken, I guess.

**.:Family:.**  
Parents Name: Sharon Nash and Elliot Nash. (RIP, Daddy, I miss you)  
Siblings: Jesse...  
Nieces/Nephews: No.  
Oldest Sibling: Jesse  
Youngest Sibling:Yours truly.  
Parents Age: Mom - 40. Dad - 43

**.:Friends:.**  
Friend you've known the longest: Marco  
Nicest Friend: Marco  
Silliest Friend: Marco  
Most Clueless Friend: Marco...haha.  
Flirtiest Friend: Paige. All the way.  
Best Friend: Marco!  
Name your Girl Friends: Marco (sorry, that was so mean, but I just couldn't resist.), Ashley, Paige, Alex, Manny, Emma (sorta)  
Name your Guy Friends: Marco, Sean, Jay, Craig, Spinner (occasionally)

**.:Do You:.**  
Paint Your Nails: Uhm, durr.  
Wear Fake Nails: No.  
Get Mani/Pedicures: Pedicures.  
Dye your hair: Yeah.  
Wear Make Up: That's the only way I look decent.  
Mismatch your clothes: Sometimes.  
Buy Shoes a lot: Yeah  
Buy Shirts a lot: Yeah  
Buy Pants a lot: Yeah  
Buy Skirts a lot: Yeah  
Buy Hoodies a lot: No, I only wear the one that Sean gave me forever ago.  
Put your hair up a lot: Year  
Wash your shoes: Nope.  
Laugh when someone gets hurt: Duh.  
Say suggestive things: Duh.  
Get mad easily: Mmhmm.  
Skateboard: No  
Listen to Metal: Yeah  
Listen to Pop: Sometimes.  
Listen to Rock: Yesss.  
Listen to Emo: Yesss.  
Listen to Ska: Not really.  
REALLY listen to ska: Nope.

Know what the fuck ska is: Yeah, of course!  
Skank: Uhm, what? Must be an American thing...  
Mosh: Yeah.  
Think your pretty: Sometimes.  
Think your ugly: Most of the time.

**.:Style:.**  
What do you wear EVERY day: Uh, undies, bra, socks, armwarmers, deoderant.

What do you wear when your out with friends: Uh, skirt, shirt, stockings, boots, deoderant blah blah blah.  
What do you wear when your at home: Sweatpants, jeans, tee-shirts.  
Classify your style: I'm more on the Punkish side of things.  
Whats your scene: I'm not into labeling, okay?  
Second Fav. Scene: Emo, I guess. They're just so damn cute!

**.:Are You:.**  
Short/Tall: Short.  
Cute/Sexy: NEITHER.  
Smart/Stupid: Smart.  
Weird/Unique: Both!  
A wuss: No.  
A material girl/boy: Sure, why the hell not.  
Athletic: Yeah, I do ballet during the summer.  
Lazy: No.  
Funny: I'm sarcastic?  
Mean: Of course.  
Sweet: Never, I'm the demon child.  
Innocent: No  
Naughty: Yep  
Caring: DUH

**.:Would You:.**  
Peirce your tongue: First off, it's piece, and second off, why not!  
Peirce your bellybutton: It's already pierced,  
Peirce all the way up your ears: Already done.  
Peirce your nipples: Already done. Hehe.  
Get an industrial peircing: Getting it done next week.  
Peirce your nose: Sure.  
Peirce your eyebrow: No  
Peirce your asscheeks together: Uhm, ew?  
Get a tatoo: Have one.  
Kick a baby: NO  
Kick a puppy: Depends.  
Hug a stranger: Been there, done that. I was shitfaced, okay?  
Kiss a stranger: I was incredibly drunk.  
Marry someone 10 years older than you: Ew.  
Marry someone 10 years younger than you: Ew.  
Do a test like this again: If there were less spelling errors.

**Another chapter, come and gone. Much love,**

**Zoe **


	5. London Bridge is Falling Down

**The last chapter sucked, I'm sorry. **

**Ellie's POV**

I rolled over in bed. It was a Thursday, and the ninth day I hadn't gone to school.

"Eleanor Nash! Get out of bed right now! You're not sick, so stop moping around!" Mom yelled.

I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

Mom stood in my doorway. "Come on, Eleanor. You've missed enough school, so let's go!"

I looked at her.

"Honey," she started, sitting down on my bed, "what happened? Why aren't you going to school? You used to love school."

"Sean came over on Saturday and said some things that pissed me off. I fucking hate him." I sat up. "And I'm just exhausted all the time."

Mom nodded. "Have you been eating?"

I sighed. "Yeah," I lied.

"Good." She smiled and smoothed a crease in her shirt. "Okay, baby, let's go. Get up."

x

I sighed as I walked into homeroom. "Ellie, are you okay?" Marco asked me.

I didn't say anything, I kept walking. I sat down at the farthest corner of the room.

"Ellie?" Mr. Simpson called.

"Here," I replied sleepily, resting my chin in my hand and shutting my eyes.

"Ellie, do you want to see the nurse? You're, like, uber pale," Marco asked.

I nodded absentmindedly.

"Mr. Simpson, get the nurse," Marco called.

I opened my eyes. "No, Marco, I'm fine," I said getting up. Everything spun for a second, then started to go black around the edges. I sat back down, only to see Marco looking at me, worried, of course.

"Ellie, you're not okay," he said, kneeling down next to me and grabbing my hand. "Jesus, you're freezing," he muttered.

I pulled my hand away from his, and set it in my lap. "Really, Marco, I'm okay. I have to get to Kwan." I stood up again. All of the blood rushed to my head, and everything went black.

x

**Marco's POV**

I stood above Ellie, who passed out on the floor. "Ohmigod, Mr. Simpson! Get the nurse!" I yelled. I kneeled down next to her as the rest of the class circled in. _Please, Ellie, don't do this to me..._

x

**Looks like Ellie's ED is finally catching up to her. Much love,**

**Zoe **


	6. Direction to Perfection

**Okay, this is the thing with Ellie's sister, Jesse. There'll be a bunch of flashbacks, and Paige will be in it a bit. Review, you cracker whores. Haha, just kidding. But seriously. I need some reviews. What happened to getting reviews every fucking chapter? Yes, bitches. Reviews actually help. **

**x**

**Ellie's POV**

As I waited for Mom to come pick me up from school, I couldn't help but think about Jesse. She lived with us when we were back in Montreal. When I was eleven or twelve, Jesse was like my mom. She was seventeen and beautiful. She was like the hot big sister that all of the girls wanted. But _I_ was the one that got her.

Jesse was gorgeous. She had curly red hair and acid green eyes.

_"Elles, c'mere," Jesse said, putting her hand out. _

_I took her hand. _

_Jesse lifted me onto her lap. "I'm going out with Scotty tonight, but afterwards, just me and you, we'll have a movie night," she explained, squeezing my sides. "And I'm going to feed you pizza, since you're so effing skinny." _

_I laughed. "Okay," I whispered in her ear as I gave her a hug. She smelled like roses. Eleven-year-old me smiled and jumped off her lap, accidentally hitting her wrist. _

_"Shit," Jesse cried. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Elles. Just go, I'll come to your room to wake you up when I get home, okay? Okay, Elles?" she smiled sadly at me. "Okay?" she whispered. _

_"Yeah," I nodded. "Jess, is your wrist hurt?" I asked. _

_"Yeah, just a little."_

_"What happened?" _

_"I -" _

_"Jesse, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, honey, I'm fine. Go to sleep, it's getting late." _

I didn't know it then, but Jesse had been cutting herself since she was thirteen. The night before she went out with Scotty, they'd gotten in a fight and she had slit her wrists.

"Elle?" Mom asked from the doorway of the nurses office. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about something," I replied.

"Thinking about what?"

_The daughter that you drove to the brink of insanity. _"Nothing, it's not important."

"Are you sure, honey? You look like you're going to cry."

"I was thinking about Jesse."

"Oh."

**x**

"Mom, do you remember when Jesse really lost it?" I asked, sipping on my milkshake.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What really happened?"

"She just had a breakdown and stole the car. She crashed, Ellie. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"You're lying."

"Pardon me?"

"I remember that her and I were playing Barbies and then you wanted to talk to her. When she came back she was crying. You told her something that killed her, Mom. She was already broken. What the fuck did you say?"

"I told her that she had three days to get her stuff out," Mom whispered, pulling over on the highway.

"Why, Mom? Jesse was _helping_ me. She was helping me out, Mom! She was helping me with my brutal eating disorder! If Jesse hadn't - would I be this fucked up?" Tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks.

_"Ellie, you're Barbies are beautiful," Jesse said, sitting on her feet on my floor. _

_"Thanks, Jess," I replied, moving Ken out of the way of the bright pink convertible. _

_"Jessica, could I take you from Eleanor for a second?" Mom yelled. _

_"Yeah, sure, Ma." She stood up and left the room, but not before kissing me on the forehead._

_And then I continued playing with my Barbies as Jesse came back in the room, mascara tears spilling down her cheeks. "I've gotta go for a little while, okay, kid?" _

_I nodded, hugging her. "I love you, Jesse," I whispered. _

_"I love you, Ellie," she replied, kissing my cheek and wiping away a tear that had slipped down my cheek. "And you're too pretty to cry, okay, babe?" Jesse smiled sadly then went to the door, taking the car keys. _

Jesse died that night. Some say that she lost control of the car, but others say that she slammed the guardrail on purpose. I don't know, really, but I miss her.

In some ways, Jesse was more than just the cool big sister. She was my savior when I was little. She really helped me, let me know that I wasn't alone. That she was in the same boat that I am. But I guess that doesn't matter now. I still have Marco. I have Paige. I have Ashley. I'm okay now.

**x**

**Paige's POV**

"Hello?" I greeted Ellie on my cell.

"Hey," she whispered.

"You okay, hon?" I asked.

"Yeah," she cleared her throat, "I'm okay."

"Do you want me to come over, sweetie?" I asked, slipping on my sock.

"That would be super," Ellie whispered. "I want to talk to you. It would make me feel better...about myself. About us."

"'Kay, babe, I'll be there in ten." I hit 'End' and sighed.

**x**

**Ellie's POV**

I hugged Paige as soon as she walked through the door. "Are you okay, hon?" she whispered into my ear.

"I'll be okay once I talk to you," I replied, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

"Elle, you're scaring me," Paige said, sitting down on my bed.

"Just, sit. I'll explain." Ellie paced back and forth, chewing her lip. "Did you ever know that I'm not an only child?" she asked quietly, looking at me with huge hazel eyes.

"No."

"Well, I have - I** _had_ **a sister named Jesse. She was like my best-friend-mother type of thing. When I was ten or eleven, she still lived with us. I had an eating disorder back then, and Jesse was helping me. She would feed me little portions of food, blah blah blah. But then, one day, Mom told Jesse that she had to move out. Jesse was pissed, so she said good-bye to me and stole the car. She crashed and died instantly." I gulped.

"Oh, Ellie," Paige whispered, opening her arms for me.

I hugged Paige, my tears falling into her hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now."

**x**

**Yay, chapter. Coolies, right? Sorry if the Jesse thing wasn't detailed a bunch. Oh well. Much love,**

**Zoe **


	7. I'm Sorry for Telling

**x**

"Ellie, you've gotta tell her some time," Paige said, sighing and squeezing her girlfriend's thigh.

"Look, Paige, I'll tell her when I'm ready, okay?" Ellie muttered, scratching her wrist. "Now kiss me, you fool," she demanded, laughing as the blonde leaned into her.

"Love you," Paige whispered, laying down on Ellie's bed.

Ellie nodded, positioning herself next to Paige. "You too."

**x**

Paige sat up. "Well, sweetie, I really have to go," she whispered, kissing Ellie's neck.

"Don't go," Ellie muttered sleepily, wrapping her fingers around Paige's wrist. "Please, Waigey, don't leave."

"I have to, Elle. I'll be back later, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." As Paige got off the bed, a tear slipped down Ellie's cheek.

"I love you, Paige," Ellie whispered.

**x**

**Ellie's POV**

"Sean!" I called, running across the hall to talk to him. "Sean, please, wait up!" I yelled.

He brushed me off and kept walking.

"Asshole!" I cried, tossing a braid over my shoulder.

"Who?" Ashley asked, coming up behind me.

"Nobody," I grumbled.

Ashley nodded. "Oh, Elle, guess what happened yesterday!"

Ellie yawned. "I don't know. Tell me."

"Okay, so I was sitting at the computer, just IMing a few people..." I blocked her droning out of my head. _How shallow could you get?_

"...and then guess who IMed me? Sean! We talked for a few hours, and then he asked me out! I said yes!"

"**What**?" I cried. "What the **hell** is wrong with you? God, Ashley, you're so fucking shallow!" I screamed.

"Ellie, if you don't like it - " Ashley started.

"No. Just no. I'm Ashley, you _were_ my best friend! But now...now... I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you! You don't even act like my friend anymore. So...now that you go out with my ex, am I allowed to fuck **Craig**?" I yelled.

"Ellie, I'd like to talk with you," Ms. Suave said, smiling expectantly at me. She didn't realize what she had just stopped from happening: me hitting Ashley.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment," I mumbled.

Ash looked like she would cry. "No, Ms. Suave, we're done. Don't worry about what I said earlier. She obviously doesn't **care** that she's killing herself. I'm sorry for troubling you, Ellie. Thanks for listening to my concerns, Ms. Suave." As Ashley ran away, crying, I bore a hole into her back with my eyes, all the while giving her the finger by my side.

"Have a good day, Ms. Suave," I said cheerily, veering into the girls' washroom.

I steadied myself against the bathroom counter, thinking. I dropped my bag into the sink, and it spilled open. There sat my razorblade in all its glory. _No, no, I can't._

I reached for it, my hand shaking. I hadn't cut since before I got chucked into the looney bin. I rolled down my armwarmer and pushed up my sleeve. No scars..._What the fuck? Oh yeah, scar removal._ I sighed, pressing the blade to my arm. I pulled it across as quickly as I could, blood blossoming. The beads of blood were beautiful. They expanded and dropped from my arm into the sink. "Oh shit," I muttered, turning on the faucet and reaching for a paper towel. I pressed the paper towel to my wound, biting my lip.

**x**

**Paige's POV**

I entered the girls' bathroom, looking for Ellie. Nope, there was nobody there. I went over to the counter to gloss my lips, and when I looked down there was blood in the sink.

I swallowed and tried to ignore it. _What if it was Ellie? What if she cut? What if I never find out? Oh god, oh god... _

**x**

"Ellie!" I called, jogging over to her as she walked home. "It's cold. Come on, get a ride from Dylan. He's being nice and coming all the way from the university to bring me home." I grabbed her forearm.

She winced. "No, I'd rather walk, thanks," Ellie replied, smiling faintly.

"Elle, are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I'm peachy."

"I love you, Ellie. So don't hurt yourself," I said, jogging back to Dylan's car.

"Waigey," Dylan started.

"Dylan."

"Paige, what's so special about that girl? She looks so hurt; so broken." Dylan shook his head.

"She is," I muttered, dropping my hands to my lap. "But I'm helping her."

"Ellie's so skinny," Dylan whispered, moving one hand from the steering wheel to the radio.

"She has an eating disorder," I blurted out. "Oh, shit."

Dylan smirked. "I'm not going to tell anyone, Paige."

"Okay...she cuts and does drugs and is suicidal and I love her and if she dies I think I'll die too," I cried in all one breath.

He shook his head again. "Does her mom know?" he asked.

"Yeah. A couple weeks ago she got put in a mental hospital, but she hated it so her mom took her out," I started. "And then, the day after she got back, I went to her house and found her puking her guts out over the toilet bowl." I let the message sink in. "And she was puking on purpose."

**x**

**Okay. Paige, Paige, Paige. What are we going to do with you? Pfft... Much love,**

**Zoe **


	8. Author's Note

Sorry, guys.

I can no longer update this story and feel satisfied with what I'm doing. At the moment, my life is upside-down. I'm in like with two different people, one of them a girl,my grades are starting to slip (not starting. they've been going downhill for a while),and two friends I used to be close to randomly hate me. I know this sequel was supposed to be just as god as Powerless, but I couldn't make it happen.

But, on a different note:

If you cut, get help. I can't make you. It's just a mere suggestion. Cutting will sucker you in. Before you know about the self-injury epidemic, you'll be part of it, hacking away at your skin. It's not fun. And it's not fair that people have to go through it.

If you have an eating disorder, please, get help. It's not my place to say that, since I don't have one, but everyone deserves to be happy with themselves.

Anyways, I'm sorry that this is happening, but I really can't do it. I had a chapter in the works, and I'm not posting it because it sucks.

AIM: My Sweet Cyanide

Email: me if you wish. With questions or if you just want to talk.

Love,

Zoe


End file.
